Natsu's Yearning Oneshot
by FireFreedom
Summary: I'm no good at summary but Natsu and Lucy sure had their adventure.
**First story ever written and post online, please be gentle :D**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail, All creation rights goes to Hiro Mashima**

After the war with Tartaros was over, peace had returned to the land of Fiore for now.

Almost every one of Fairy Tail's members was at the guild hall doing their usual gig. Like erza eating her favorite strawberry cake and hoped Jellal could come back and stay with her. Juvia was stalking gray hoping that he would give her some of his attention. Gray himself was stripping away his clothes like magic. Levy and her bookworm head was studying like crazy to become stronger, while jet and droy is still fighting who is going to be with levy. Gajeel were rocking on his guitar, making some new music, and his partner pantherlily was covering his ear due to the horrible music. Elsewhere, Wendy and Carla were talking it easy and talking about has happened at Tartarus, while wondering how natsu was doing. Cana will never change as she drinks away with a few barrels of alcohol in few of her. Mirajane was behind the bar counter, talking, cleaning, and serving the guild's member with whatever they needed. Elfman keep shouting his manliness, while lisanna just face-palm the whole time. Laxus and the thunder legion was just chilling till something exciting happens. Guild master Makavor was on the bar table drinking happily too after a tremendous victory.

On the outskirt of Fiore, Natsu and happy was cleaning their house as it seems like they have other plans in mind. "Hey natsu, are you sure about this?" asked happy looking sad knowing they have to leave for a while. "Yeah happy I am sure. After what happened at Tartarus. I need to become stronger if future enemies are going to be stronger than Mard Geer." answered natsu, while smiling at happy. Once the place was clean and spotless. Natsu took some time to think about what he would need for the long journey ahead. But it was not to long since natsu is a simple dragon slayer. Happy wasn't much different either since he only needed his small pouch and a fishing rod for this fish. "Alright little buddy, do we have everything we need." asked natsu. Happy just simply replied "Aye sir". Natsu and happy was at the door taking a final look at their house before heading towards their new journey.

"Happy before we get going, I need you to fly me to Lucy's apartment and then you can rest for the rest of the journey." said natsu. "Why do we need Lucy for this journey anyways, since it just training?" asked happy. "Happy that will be a secret you will find out later." said natsu. Happy put his paws on his mouth and spoke loudly, "He likes her." Natsu did not shoot back any retort but simply just grinned at the idea. Happy being happy only took a few minutes to fly to Lucy's apartment at max speed. Natsu crack open the window and hopped into Lucy's room.

"Typical natsu and happy always coming over and through the window like it legal." thought Lucy. Lucy had gotten up from her chair as she had just finished writing a letter to her mom. Even though her mom may never get to read them, it brings comfort to Lucy knowing she can write and have those letters in her draw. Lucy walked to her bedroom to see what natsu and happy wanted. "Natsu you better have a good explanation for breaking into my room again for like the millionth time." said a smiling Lucy. "There is a good reason for this final visit for a while." said natsu. Lucy look shocked to hear that they would not be breaking in for a while. Lucy's smile faded away, "Where you going and what are will be you be doing?" asked Lucy. "Well I am going on a training journey and I wanted to ask if you wanted to join me or stay in magnolia." said natsu. "I'm not so sure what to do natsu. Because I cannot leave my apartment unattended and what about the rent. It's not like I can just pack my things and go with you." answered Lucy, while looking sad. Natsu just had a big grin on his face, he took out a bag of jewels and walked over to Lucy and handed to her. "Where did you get all this jewels natsu?" asked Lucy, still being in shock to see so much jewels all at once. Natsu put his hand to the back of his neck, "Me and happy goes on a lot of jobs and we always saved and wasn't anything that we needed to buy for ourselves. Plus, I think there is enough jewels to cover the rent for about one year and I think the land lady can keep the place clean you for you Luce." said a grinning natsu.

Lucy was so happy at the moment, she quickly took the bag of jewels and ran to the lady. "Miss Land Lady, I'm here to pay my rent in advance. I will be gone for a while but this should cover for a while year." said Lucy. The land lady just look at Lucy like a nutcase and said "I guess I will have to keep it clean while you're away again. But if you're not back when the rent money is out, I'm going to throw all your stuff into the river." Lucy's sweat drop, "Please don't do that, I have all my precious thing in that apartment and the last memories of my family." begging the land lady. The land lady thinking for a moment, "I have no idea what you're going to do but just come back safely. Although I do not like to admit much things, but you're one of my best tenant." said the land lady and she walked away with the rent money. Lucy just smile at the happy moment she had with her land lady, "she maybe a grumpy old lady but she is also kind at the same time." thought Lucy.

Lucy walked back to her apartment a happy girl. "Natsu you can eat anything out of the refrigerator and happy, there are a few fresh fish in there too for you." said Lucy. Happy had the biggest smile he can make and jumped into Lucy's chest to hug her. "Thank you Lucy, you're the best." said happy. Lucy held happy with her left hand and used her right hand to pat happy for a few minutes. "Happy glad you like the suggestion. Now go with natsu to have a nice meal, while I go through things and to pack." said Lucy. "I'm glad you decided you come with us Lucy. This is going to be the best journey yet." said natsu. Natsu and happy walked towards the kitchen to have their final meal in the apartment for a while. Lucy walked into her bedroom to find things that she needs or might need for the long trip ahead. After about an hour had passed, everyone was ready, with that natsu, lucy, and happy walked out the apartment.

Natsu, Lucy, and happy were walking aimlessly. "Natsu I have been meaning to ask you, where exactly we are going?" asked Lucy. "Luce to be honest I have no clue." said natsu. "What!" Lucy yelled. Natsu put his hands onto the back of his neck, "Luce calm down, I'm sure everything will work itself out, but I do need a place that is really huge and that I can burn everything down." said natsu. Lucy face-palm, "Natsu that just sounds like any place that has a huge mountains and forest." said Lucy. After a moment of thinking, "how about we go north of Fiore since there is a lot of forest and it's huge and it practically empty of humans." said Lucy. "That sounds awesome Luce." said natsu with a big grin on his face. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and just started to run towards north until they stuck a huge forest.

Walking for almost four days must have been tiring, but they have finally reached a forest that was empty and can train however they want too. All of the wild animals in the forest can be their food source for the duration that they will be staying there. After eating and resting for a couple of hours from their long journey, natsu did not hesitate and just jump into training to improve this dragon slayer magic. Lucy and happy was still resting from the long trip, happy was just enjoying his surround. Lucy on the other hand was happy to be there with natsu and happy but she was still thinking about the war they had with Tartaros. Was this the limit of her celestial magic or could she obtain a greater height for her own power. It might not be as strong as the others or natsu but she did not want to drag anyone down in the heat of battle. Plus all of her celestial spirit can be powerful as they can be, so wonder for a while to see if she can come up with an answer. No answer was ever easy for her to obtain, so she did the next best thing, with the same mind set as natsu, just train and try to do her best.

"Natsu, let's be sparring partners and help each other to improve better and faster." said lucy. "Are you sure Luce, because my magic is already crazy good compared to yours." said natsu with a grin. "Is that right Mr. dragon slayer?" said lucy. Natsu said nothing to Lucy's question but instead light up his hands with fire and waiting for Lucy to make the first move. Lucy had a really determine look in her eyes that won't back down. Cracking her whip and was ready to tame a wild dragon in the forest. For a few weeks Natsu and Lucy had spar none stop. Natsu was surprised that Lucy was able to endure a lot of punishment and even more but what natsu noticed the most was that the immense power he had to deal with from Lucy. Lucy was just as surprised too when she found out she was able to hold her own against a dragon slayer. This would bring up the question, did natsu hold back some of his power so that he would not accidentally hurt the one he loved.

After training one night, natsu felt like it was time, aside for training to be become stronger. He also had the intention of making Lucy his mate. Within their homemade tree house, they were all having a nice slow roasted boar dinner. Natsu broke the peaceful silence of the dinner, "Happy if you don't mind I need some time alone with Luce here." said natsu. "Aye sir that is my que to get out of here and do my own training or maybe go fish for more dinner." said happy. Lucy had a confused look on her face as to why natsu just told happy to leave them alone. "Natsu, why did you need happy to leave and we always talk about everything together." said Lucy. Natsu using his left hand to scratch the back of his hair, trying to think of the best way to answer her and move on from there. "Well you see Luce, there are two reasons that I went on this trip and did not put a time period of when I go back magnolia. One, it was definitely was to get stronger and better so I would not have to lost anyone ever again." said Natsu. Lucy definitely understood the first reason since he was always the one that is protecting Lucy from the most dangerous foes. "Natsu I know that but what is your sec…" Lucy quickly after realizing the situation that she was in. "Well Luce, the second reason would involve you…" said natsu. He was so nervous he did not know how to continue but he did his best to push with his confession.

"You see, since I have first met you at hargeon and with all the adventures we had gone together. This may sound silly but my dragon instinct tells me that you're the right person to be my mate." said natsu. Lucy looked confused and had red blush on cheeks, "W-Why did you have to call it mate and why do have to do it this very moment natsu." said Lucy. "I call it mate because that's what igneel taught me and it's almost the same as calling it a relationship but different at the same time. A mate will always be eternally loyal to their and I can sense that from you Lucy." said natsu. Natsu paused for the moment to intake to what has transpired, then natsu continued, "I want to live more and have more precious things and people in my life without losing them to evil people, like I had in the last battle with Mard Geer Tartaros." said a sad natsu. Lucy was in awe when she hear his answer and remembering that natsu had lost igneel in that last battle. Lucy got up from her spot and moved closer to natsu. She give natsu a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Natsu you're one of a kind you know that, you always save everyone in the guild, but no matter what happens, you always come for me, no matter what kind of trouble I am in. Natsu, I wouldn't imagine my life without you. (Blushing) If I think I know what it is, then I will be your mate till the end of time." said Lucy.

Natsu was really love the words that were coming out of Lucy's mouth. Without a moment's notice, natsu in one fluid motion put Lucy onto the ground and prepare for the mating ritual. "Natsu please be gentle with me." said Lucy. "I don't know if I can do that Luce, since I am a dragon after all." said with a big grin on his face. Lucy just rolled her eyes seeing how this is one of those moment where natsu isn't going to listening to anything she is saying. Natsu and Lucy set themselves up a night that neither will ever get it. The night was filled with loud noises and a wild dragon imprinting his mark. While at the same time happy was just fishing at a nearby river. "Humans are so weird when it comes to these things, sharing fishes with each other is so much easier." thought happy and laughing at natsu and Lucy mating ritual. When morning came, natsu and Lucy came out of the tree house embarrassed but happier than ever before. Happy was standing right in front of them like he knew nothing about it and he continue walking and to fish for his breakfast. Natsu and Lucy made their own breakfast of wild roasted bird and wild berry slew before started training again.

Another month has passed since Natsu and Lucy trained in the forest and happy was doing his normal fishing business. Lucy wake up early in the morning to get freshen up first before natsu, but then again how does one keep a dragon slayer asleep with his heighten senses. After all the morning routine was done and was about to be breakfast time, natsu loved the smell of food, Lucy on the other was feeling nausea. "Luce, are you okay, you look kinda terrible today?" asked natsu. "I'm not sure if I am okay or not, but all these smell of food want to make me vormit." answered Lucy. "Is there something else you would like to eat, maybe I can fetch it in the forest somewhere as long as it's wild animal or fruits." Said natsu. "No I don't think any other type of food will help right, I'm going to go lay down for a bit natsu, train without me today." said Lucy. Natsu did what he was told to do and that was just train for the day but something did not sit right with natsu. Natsu walked back to the treehouse and went to where Lucy was. He began to start sniffing her, "Natsu, what are you doing and why are you sniffing me like I am meat or something?" demanded Lucy. "I am checking to see if there is anything wrong with you since you did not feel like eating this morning." said natsu. Sniffing around Lucy several times, almost everything seems right. "Hey Luce, something inside your stomach seems different but I am not sure what it is." said natsu. Lucy's shocked "Natsu! You got me pregnant with your mating ritual." softly yelling at natsu. Natsu and Lucy took some time to think about it and to settle down with this shocking news. "So we are going to be parents?" asked natsu. "Yes we are going to be parents in about nine months. Although the news is still shocking, I am glad that you will be the father of my child natsu." said a smiling Lucy.

Time flew by fast especially when natsu was training and knew he was going to be a father soon. Lucy with her big belly was doing the best she could since the forest did not offer much comfort. "Natsu." Lucy called out to natsu. Natsu ran over from his training spot to see what Lucy needed. "What do you need Luce?" asked natsu. "Can we end this training trip already, because I feel like the baby is going to be due soon and the forest is really getting on my nerves." said Lucy. "Sure, let me go get clean up real quick and pack up everything and we will head back to magnolia and the guild." said natsu. While natsu was doing his thing, happy flew by and sat on Lucy's shoulder, "So we are going to be one big happy family from now on." thought happy. Lucy just petted the blue exceed till it was time to leave and to go home. The trip home is going to be a long, now that a new member will join the family soon.

Natsu and Lucy were staying in front of the Fairy Tail guild wooden doors. "Are you ready for this Lucy?" asked natsu. "As ready as I will ever be, plus this is a good change for us and maybe for the guild too, so let's go." said Lucy and she took natsu's arm. Natsu just had his grin up and pushed the doors wide open, everybody in the guild looked at the doors to see natsu, Lucy, and happy who haven't been to the guild for almost a year. Every other dragon slayers in the guild already noticed that there was a new scent in the group and all the slayers give natsu and Lucy a warm smile. As the couple walked, everyone else started to notice that Lucy is pregnant. "Looks like the guild is going to be more lively." said mirajane.

As everyone was going to congratulate the new couple, suddenly Lucy's water broke. "Natsu, my water broke and I am going into labor in the guild." said Lucy. Natsu panic, "Anyone know how to give labor in this guild." questioning and looking around for anything with the answer. Mirajane, Levy, and Wendy came to assist Lucy to a guest room in the guild to prepare for labor. After several hours of waiting, Wendy came out of the guest room to get natsu, "Natsu it's time for you to go into the guest room to be with Lucy, she is ready to give birth and she needs you there and I am sure you want to be there to see the miracle." said Wendy. Natsu and Wendy walked to the guest room. Inside natsu saw Lucy laying on the bed, "Lucy are you okay?" asked natsu. "I am fine and tired and definitely ready to get this over with." said Lucy. Natsu took a clean towel nearby to wipe away the sweat that was flowing out like crazy from Lucy's head. Suddenly hearing mira saying "Alright everyone, it's time for Lucy to push." With that said and the countdown, Lucy give a few hard push for the baby to come out. Everyone in the guest room was hearing the new born crying. Wendy clean off some of the blood from the new born and mira warped the new born in a new towel and handed the newborn to Lucy.

Everyone were exhausted from the experience, especially the new parents. A few hours have passed by and they have gotten their rest and energy up again. Natsu and Lucy took their new born girl down to the guild hall to introduce her to everyone. "Everybody gather around the bar counter." Whisper natsu softly. Everyone in the guild looked at the little baby girl and just went awe. "Lucy it's time for you to do the introduction." said natsu.

Lucy looked around the bar to see everyone she cared about and to share this moment with her. "Everybody I would like to introduce to you, our lovely daughter Sophie Dragneel." Lucy turned to natsu and give him a kiss for all that has happened to her in the pass year of her life. Natsu didn't have to say anything, he only need to show his granny smile to understand the message behind that kiss. Now natsu have Lucy and Sophie to love and to protect for the rest of his life and no amount of power can replace it.

 **Note: If I write future stories.**

 **Name: Sophie Dragneel**

 **Age: Vary by story**

 **Hair: Blonde with pink highlights**

 **Clothes: Vary by story**

 **Magic: Crimson Dragon Slayer magic w/one golden to summon her dragon partner**

 **Exceed: N/A**


End file.
